Island Disaster
by monkey-kun
Summary: Alex, Justin, and Max wake up one day after mysteriously being placed on an unknown island. The young Wizards face danger, drama, and real life troubles! Rated T for dramatic events, and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Island Distaster**

**Chapter 1: The Island**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, or anything else you are about to read.

Alex, Justin, and Max fell asleep just like a normal day, but when they woke up, they were stranded on an island! It was a fairly big island, with a lengthy forest, swamps, and a variety of animals.

"Alex! What did you do?" Justin called out frantically.

"I didn't do anything!" Alex called. And Alex was telling the truth, she hadn't done anything, neither had Max.

"Alright, we need to set out, and discover who did this to us!" Justin said heroically. "But before that, we need to find a shelter, and some food." So they headed into the forest, hoping for a good result.

After an hour of searching, they had found nothing, except a small, bat infested cave. They all agreed to rest there.

"Hey, maybe the bats will make us some pizza!" Max said hopefully. But, even he knew bats couldn't do that. They just couldn't get adjusted to this place, it was cold, wet, and dangerous. After the whole day, it finally sunk in, that they were alone. They had virtually no food, no protection, and no parents. And worst of all, they were stuck on an inexistent island!

They spent most of the night trying to get there wands to work, but they could only do small things, like zapping themselves an apple. They reluctantly went to sleep, not looking forward to day 2 on the mystery island.

"THUD, THUD, THUD!" Alex, Justin, and Max awoke early in the morning, to a series of loud noises… and those noises were getting closer. They froze in terror, hoping it was just a dream.

**To be continued. **

Note: I know it wasn't that good, but it is just a little start to some big excitement in the next chapters! Please comment, but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**Island Disaster**

**Chapter 2: The noise and the savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, or most of the other content. Also, some of the jokes in here you may not appreciate, but the people are just easy targets.

"THUD, THUD, THUD!" Alex, Justin, and Max awoke early in the morning, to a series of loud noises… and those noises were getting closer. They froze in terror, hoping it was just a dream. But sadly, it wasn't. The family hoped for the best, as the monster got in close range.

It watched them intently, a 25 foot, dinosaur like creature that could kill them any moment. He reached his claw out, and attempted to grab them.

"Rock-a-mis, shock-a-mis!" Justin yelled. A sharp stone appeared and the end of his wand. The stone stabbed into the monster, although, it didn't even flinch. His monster claw continued in motion of them. As the monster lifted them in the air, it suddenly froze in shear terror. And all at once, a pitchy tone came out of the blue. It was none other than Hannah Montana! The beast dropped them to focus on the never was pop star, but her foul song was to strong! It fell to the ground, as Hannah stands triumphantly.

"That was amazing!" Max cried.

"Yes, finally a boy who likes my singing!" Hannah replied.

"No, I was just saying it was amazing how you killed it by sucking so bad!"

"Max, that's rude." Justin said.

But Hannah jumped in. "No, it's okay. I get it all the time! But anyway, I, the brilliant… HANNAH MONTANA! Also got stuck on this island a couple weeks ago, and that beast has been more annoying to me than a chicken in a barrel… y'all! By now, I know everything on this i-…"

"I can't believe it, our savior just fell down a cliff!" Alex said.

"We have to be more careful! If we run into another beast like that, we may be stuck with Demi Lovato next time! Max replied.

They left there cave, ready to search for some more sufficient food. After hours of searching, they made a life saving discovery. A map! And right next to it, a house that said… "Why you were put on to this island." After studying the map very carefully, they went inside the house, inside, a young woman.

"Why are we here?" Alex, Max, and Justin shouted in unison, not wasting anytime. But no answer, she just stared at them. "Hello? We really need your help!" Justin said.

"We will do anything to get out of here? Why are we here!" Max yelled hopefully. She continued to stare blankly. After about 5 minutes, she fell to the ground. As she fell, a magical note appeared on her head. It read… "Hibernation has begun. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please return in a few months, or find the information yourself."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled. After coming this close, they were once again all alone.

The sun began to set, and they decided to go to shore, and attempt to make a signal flare. Although supplies were very limited, they had to use the limited supply of magic to make a fire, and shoot a flaming rock in the air. It had not nearly enough light.

"And another failed attempt." Justin said miserably. Two whole days had passed, living on tree bark, unclean water, and the wand made food. They ventured back to the cave, hungry, tired, and losing hope. But as they were about to fall asleep, Justin got an idea.

"Alex, Max, wake up!" Justin said enthusiastically. "What if we used our magic, to give us a flying carpet, then we could fly off this island, and back to New York. It's genius!

"Justin, your plans get stupider every minute." Alex replied. "You even said when we first came here that this island doesn't exist; it was created by a wizard! It would be impossible to get to New York!" Justin lay back down, astonished by the amount of knowledge his sister actually had.

"Come on, let's just go to sleep. I'm sure we'll be able to think of something in the morning." Max said. As they all fall asleep.

**To be continued.**

Note: I do not hate Hannah Montana, I respect her career, and I am sorry if I offended you. Please wait for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Island Disaster**

**Chapter 3: The Mystery of the forest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or some of the content in the story.

The group woke up after another very difficult night of sleep. Feeling hopeless and lost, the 3 teens were desperate to find there way off the island, and back to New York.

"I know what we can do!" Justin yelled out of no where. "It is now December 23rd! A couple days until Christmas… And I think you guys know where I'm going with this."

"Let me guess. We are gonna call Santa." Alex replied.

"Oh ya, Santa has unlimited amounts of magic, he can send us home!" Justin took a few bows, feeling very triumphant and proud about his idea.

"Justin, I have a feeling Santa can't help us." Alex said.

"Dang it, it probably is to close to Christmas!" Justin shrieked annoyingly,

… Alex didn't even reply to Justin's stupid comment. The days out here have really gotten to him.

"I'll try it anyway." Justin said. "I know Santa will come to my aid!"

Once again, there was no response from Alex. "Well while you waste your time I am gonna go looking for a magic portal or something."

"Okay, just return here when you're done!" Alex quickly disappeared into the dense forest.

"Hey, Max… where are you? Max?" Max mysteriously vanished and Alex was in the forest. Justin was all alone. He sent his wishes to Santa. And then set out to find Max. While walking across the island, Justin noticed some new things. He crossed newly carved trenches, bubbling swamps, and even some purple water. And the weirdest of all, when he ventured towards these things, they never got any closer. It was like the total island was a total illusion. Like it was a total dream. "This can't be a dream, I don't have nightmares about islands. I have nightmares about watermelons, clowns and cuddies!" Justin went into to deep thought. And in a split second… everything went dark.

"Hey, an orange tree!" Alex exclaimed to herself. Alex started towards the tree, and she kept going, and going, and going. It never got any closer. "What is going on?" Alex thought. She ran at top speed hoping to get closer. But it didn't work. An ominous noise started surrounding her. She backed away, envisioning the worst. (Another bad Disney star) A nearby tree branched cracked, and as Alex looked around in terror, the world went dark.

Alex and Justin opened there eyes. They were with Max again, and on a different corner of the island. "How did we get here? Why are we… what happened when… why couldn't…?" Alex and Justin were completely confused.

"Guys, there is some magical force that emanates from the middle of the forest, you can't get to certain parts of the island." Max explained.

"Someone must be hiding something in there. It must be something that can get us home, and whoever trapped us here must just want us to stay prisoners." Alex babbled.

"Whoever it is, he isn't nice. He is trying to kill us!"

All of a sudden, a magic beam appeared in front of the gang. And Santa stepped out. "Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa yelled.

"But I thought you didn't exist!" Alex said awestruck.

"Oh, quite the contrary! Justin, I got your message, but the magic is too strong even for me. But, I can give you this. Santa gave them a basket of food, and a dagger.

"But I thought you always said that violence isn't the answer?" Justin said.

"It isn't. That is for spreading butter, it is your Christmas Present!" Santa laughed, and teleported away.

"This time, all three of us are going in together." Justin said while climbing on top of a rock. "And we will discover the mystery of the forest!" Justin yelled triumphantly. They dropped the food off at the cave, and headed into the forest. They walked deep in the forest and then they walked up to the tallest tree. "Max, climb up there and try to see the middle of the forest." Justin said. Max climbed the tree, and climbed, and climbed. Justin and Alex looked on, as Max wasn't moving at all. And once again, the world went dark for them all. They appeared at the same place they did the last time.

"I don't understand what's happening! We weren't in the middle of the forest!" The baffled Alex said.

"Who ever put us here must be watching us, we need to speak in code... French fries." Max said cleverly.

"Max no one knows your code. I doubt he can hear us, because there isn't anywhere nearby. Well, except dead Hannah Montana at the bottom of the cliff." Although it seemed hopeless, they knew they needed to do something. Once again, they headed out into the forest. Another failure. They tried many different approaches, but the fortress was impenetrable.

"What can we do? We have tried everything, let's face it. We will be here forever." Justin said reluctantly.

"We can't say that! Max, you have to be able to confuse this guy! Max, we need your stupid!" Alex called hopefully.

"Sorry guys, I can't confuse this guy. We don't even know how to talk to him!" Max responded.

They walked back to the cave, hoping for someone to come up with the smartest idea ever. When they arrived, no one ate, no one talked. They were surprisingly focused. It was about 11PM and they were still thinking hard. Alex began to doze off, but was quickly awakened.

"I've got a new idea. And it can't fail!" Max yelled.

"What is it?" Alex and Justin asked in unison.

"Don't worry about that, when we get there, just follow my lead. I noticed something before I fainted in the tree."

**To be continued**

Notes: Ok! Please comment. I think the story is going great, and it is coming right along. Please comment, but please no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**Island Disaster**

**Chapter 4: One step closer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place, or some other content in the story.

The group slowly walked in the forest, getting closer and closer to the magic center. Max was looking around intently, trying to find something.

"Max, where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Shh… we are almost there." Finally Alex and Justin saw it, a gate with a guard at the door. They walked right up to him, making sure they kept eye contact. "Hello my good man" Max said. "Could we please get through this gate?"

"That depends, how did you get here?" The guard asked.

"Uh… we fell off a magic carpet, and landed here." Alex lied. And the guard bought it.

"Okay, you may enter." The guard replied. The trio walked through the gate.

"Now I see what they were keeping us out of, this place is all magic, we can recharge our wands!" Justin said hopefully. And he was right about the magic. The place was inhabited with goblins, and other mutant creatures. Not to mention the messed up river, swamps, and trees. They slowly walked to the river hoping for a good result.

"What are you doing in here!?" They froze. "Monsters attack!" Someone yelled. And in a split second, several giant monsters had surrounded the gang. The got closer, until Alex could feel their deep breathing. "It is over Russo children." The same voice said.

There life flashed before their eyes. They were cornered, and in desperate need of another savior… and their wish came true!

"OOOH! This is an S.O.S, don't wanna a second guess…

"The Jonas Brothers!" Alex yelled. This time, the monsters didn't die, but they were extremely weakened. They fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Dang! The Jonas Brothers aren't good, but they are better than Hannah Montana. It won't cut it." Max called sadly. Meanwhile, Justin snuck away to the river. He ducked his wand in it, and it worked! "Hannah Montana may be dead, but now she's back to hurt my head!" Justin yelled.

The monsters were getting back up, but the spell worked. The dreadful Hannah Montana came out of the blue, and destroyed the monsters.

"No, my beautiful monsters… dead!" the voice exclaimed.

"Show yourself! Why did you put us here?" Justin asked. But there was no answer. "Who are you!?" He asked again.

"Um… I am …Spongebob Squarepants. Yeah, I'll go with that." The voice said.

"Tell us, or we will have to use magic on you!" Justin said. But the unknown captor kept going on about this stupid story.

"Okay, it is magic time. Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak there mind!" Justin said.

"If I had a pony, I'd name him Chuck!" Hannah said.

"I may be stupid, I may be idiotic, but I'm not dumb!" Max yelled.

Then finally the person spoke. "They will never find out that it is me… T.J Taylor! Why did I just say that?"

"So it's TJ." Alex said, not very shocked. "Be careful, he can use magic very evilly."

"Well normally, but Professor Crums took away my powers. So I live in a magic world still. Why am I saying this?" T.J exclaimed. "Anyway, the magic on this island is too strong for you. You will never be able to escape."

"Dang it, we can't! Or can we…" Justin thought.

**To be continued**

Note: Well, I don't know what will happen next yet, so it may take a while for me to get my next chapter out. Probably 4 hours- 4 days.


End file.
